


Exploding Geodes

by DontRememberMeForWhoIWas



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Candy, French Kissing, Fun, Kissing, M/M, Pop Rocks, annoying little sister, friendly teasing, friends hanging out, it's fun, probably product placement, read it, rootbeer, they're gay, um, yeah - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontRememberMeForWhoIWas/pseuds/DontRememberMeForWhoIWas
Summary: Lucas' job at the local drug store brings them cheap candy. What could cheap candy bring to Will Byers and Mike Wheeler? Pop Rocks are my favorite candy... Don't judge me.





	Exploding Geodes

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in less than 24 hours. Don't kill me. Try enjoying it or something I guess.

The door connecting through the kitchen to the outside world slammed, shut with a bang.

 

“What the hell!” Holly shrieked, “ Lucas, you scared me.” She put her picture book down on the coffee table, her legs curled under herself in the corner of the old living room couch. Lucas, however, was already halfway down the stairs when he apologized.

 

“Sorry, Holly! Won’t happen again. Remember, though… Try not to swear!” He called back, laughing at the sound of a little girl swearing so comfortably. Mrs.Wheeler was probably pissed.

 

He jumped into the basement with a bag hanging around his wrist. Dustin greeted him upfront, popping up from the floor the instant he heard the door slam.

 

“Lucas Sinclair! Brother! How ya doin’?” Dustin exclaimed, displaying his mouth of half missing teeth in a very friendly grin. He flopped his arm around Lucas’ shoulder, and pat him almost aggressively on the back. This was quickly dismissed, however, by Lucas’ free hand swatting the unwanted affection away.

 

“Oh, please. Dustin, I have your root beer barrels, so you can thank me and go back to hating me, kindly,” Lucas smirked, as Dustin snatched the bag of candy, triumphantly carrying it over his head. He grabbed his own bag after setting the complete package on the table, and counted,

 

“One, two,” he muttered, “four, six, nine, twelve... fifteen! Well done Sinclair, buddy, ol’ pal. You done good.”

 

Mike scurried up from his seat next to Will on the couch, and dug through the bag.

 

“Here’s your cola gummies, Lucas,” he said, holding the package out, with one hand, carrying the rest of the candy in his other.

 

“Thanks,” he said dully, rolling his eyes as Mike made a beeline back to the couch, where he plopped down, rather ungracefully, next to Will. Grinning, he pulled out the three bags of cherry Pop Rocks and his own king sized Snickers bar.

 

“Thanks, Mike.” Will smiled, not bothering to wait in opening one of the packs. The then proceeded to dump half of the bag’s contents in his mouth, fall deeper into the couch, and let his mouth hang open with his eyes shut. “This is what heaven oughta feel like.”

 

“Agreed,” strangled Dustin, who not so wisely shoved four root beer barrels into his mouth at once.

 

“I’m not complaining either. These cola gummies are scrumptious,” Lucas commented.

 

“Like you’re a total culinary mastermind,” muttered Will, still letting the rocks pop in his mouth.

 

“Look who’s talking, Mr. ‘Let’s see what might happen if I mixed Pop Rocks with Sprite’. Get your life together, Byers.”

 

“Oh really, now? I seem to recall you calling me a genius for that one… In fourth grade.”

 

They continued harmlessly bantering about kitchen mistakes throughout the years, but Mike only looked on fondly. Taking into consideration the days when the group’s entire friendship had turned to misery, he could appreciate how far they had come, with silly things like candy and playful bantering.

 

It took Mike a year and a half to accept that Eleven wouldn’t be coming back, and it took him another year to rid himself of the nightmares and the daily yearning he endured. Will was another story. No amount of therapy could help him through what he had gone through. All he could really do from then on, was fight his relentless battles against his nightmares.

 

Now, though, in their Summer before their junior year of high school, things seemed to be looking up for once. Dustin had a job at the comic book store, which brought them all the first hand editions of each and any book they desired. Lucas got a job at the local drugstore, so that brought them all cheap candy. Will was helping out at the doggie daycare on the weekends, which helped keep his happiness at high levels. It was a charming little corner building dedicated to dogs and other pets that townspeople would leave while on vacation.

 

Mike himself… Didn’t exactly have a job. He still did some odd jobs from time to time, mowing lawns, walking dogs, washing cars, even fixing cars, but he remained home most of the time. He had decided in his Freshman year of high school that he wanted to go into psychology. He longed to learn about the human psyche, and truly hoped to bring peace to troubled people like himself and Eleven…. And of course, Will. He won’t go into ifs or buts about things, but he knows that he would have done anything to help, and that this might be the best form of self peace.

 

Mike found himself smiling a dumb sort of smile, laughing at the things his friends were saying to each other, knowing it was all in good fun. He leaned back with his arms across the top of the couch, taking in the moment. They didn’t really get to hang out like this anymore, now that it was time for Summer jobs. Sure, they had their campaigns every other week, but they didn't get to do much else. Even so, most days, Will stopped by to hang out for hours at the time, and it wasn’t that Mike didn’t love these moments with all of them, but there was just something special about doing absolutely nothing with Will all day while Lucas and Dustin are at work….

 

Not to mention.

 

Well.

 

Okay.

 

That Will is definitely…

 

Kinda cute.

 

There! He thought it! Mike Wheeler believes that Will Byers is cute. Now, is that so wrong? Of course, that’s a rhetorical brain question. Never in his right mind would Mike ever ask such a thing in public. Much less in front of Will himself. Things could go so far downhill from there.

 

No, he’s going to stop thinking about that. This is a time for candy, and his friends. Not his teen angst over a boy… Who just so happens to be Will Byers, Mike’s best friend.

 

Mike refused to pay any mind to Will’s shifting in his seat, or the fact that his hand was just, right there. Mike wouldn’t think about that at all. He wouldn’t notice how he saved the other two bags of Pop Rocks for later. He won’t think about how, oh dear God. His arm is practically wrapped around Will’s shoulders. Is that a blush? No. It wouldn’t be…. And is that Lucas staring at him funny? Oh no.

 

Mike carefully put his hands back, neatly folded on his lap.

 

There.

 

Done.

 

“So, whaddaya say, Wheeler?” Lucas deviously smirked at his confused expression.

 

“Ah, about…. What?” His voice came out stupidly and fumbling.

 

“Junior Mints versus lemon heads, obviously,” Dustin laughed.

 

“Oh! Right, well it’s kinda hard to compare the two don’t you think? Soft minty chocolate against hard sour fruit? What a joke,” he covered quickly.

 

“That’s what I was saying!” Will piped up.

 

“You should still at least give an answer!” Lucas defended.

 

Mike was about to retort, when Will cut in, “Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble, but it’s nine thirty. I’ve gotta go, and you guys need to leave too,” Will said, pointedly at Lucas and Dustin.

 

Had it already been an hour?

 

Yes, it had.

 

“You’re right,” groaned Dustin.

 

“We’ll catch ya later, Mike!” Lucas was already running up the stairs.

 

“See ya,” remarked Mike, frozen at the sudden change. They’d left rather quickly.

 

“Heeeyyyyyy” whined Holly, “Not my hair!”

 

“Sorry Holls!”

 

With that, Dustin and Lucas had left the building.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Will stated this as a question, while slowly getting up from the couch. He grabbed for his backpack and turned around to give Mike an awkward half smile.

 

“Of course,” Mike let out a breathy laugh. “Any time.”

 

“Great.” Will grinned, “Tomorrow, then.”

 

Mike stood, and approached Will to…. What was he going to do? Hug him? No. Can’t do that. There. A pat on the shoulder is just fine. Mike smiled tightly before realizing,

 

“Oh, Will.” He chuckled. “You’ve got Pop rocks all over….” He motioned to his own upper lip, and Will ducked his head in embarrassment.

 

“Right, thanks.” He licked his upper lip nervously. Mike lost his breathing pattern very quickly at that, and took a slow stride backwards away from Will. Laughing, Will wiped his mouth with his sleeve and moved towards the stairs, bidding Mike good night.

 

Mike groaned once Will had left. He was so screwed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, Mike woke up to nervous laughter and playful giggles coming from downstairs.

 

“Holly...” Mike practically growled. He stumbled out of bed relatively quickly for a late sleeper, and not so slowly threw on his clothes for the day, before skidding to a stop at the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, probably faster than he’d ever done so before, and skipped steps as he jumped down the stairs. “Hey, Will,” he said, out of breath. “Holly,” he followed, half courteously.

 

“Hey, Mike.” Will _did_ sound relieved to see him, so at least his rush wasn’t in vain.

 

“Um,” he breathed, “So uh, did you have breakfast yet?”

 

“You mean, lunch?”

 

“Ah, yeah… what?” Glancing at the kitchen clock, Mike realized it was two PM. “Oh, well. Uh.... How long have you been here, exactly?”

 

“A little over an hour, I guess.” Will’s voice was small.

 

“Really? And you didn’t wake me up?”

 

“Well, little Holly here was busy charming me with her picture books.” Now he sounded crazed. “It’s fine, though. She’s sweet.” He halfheartedly patted Holly on her head, and she beamed up at him adoringly.

 

“Yikes. I’m sorry, Will. I was up a little late last night...”

 

“You’re fine, Mike.” Will shook his head. “What do you feel like doing?”

 

“Let’s color!” Holly shouted excitedly, kicking the table’s legs as quickly as Speedy Gonzales could probably run.

 

“Umm…. Will and I,” Mike emphasized, “Were actually planning on doing some adult work downstairs. You know, the icky math kind?” Holly made a face. “Yeah, so you’re welcome to join in if you want to learn some basic calculus, but….”

 

“Fat chance, brother!” Holly gathered her books quickly. “I’ll be in my room doing _fun_ stuff.” She began stalking away. “Call me up when you learn how to be cool!” A few moments later, her bedroom door slammed.

 

“She gets this from Nancy.” Mike shook his head and started towards the basement.

 

“I see.” Will was amused, silently laughing as Mike settled down (laying dramatically) on the couch. “That was quite mean of you back there, Wheeler.”

 

“Thank you very much, I try. However, as much as I love seeing you, Byers, I really didn’t get much sleep last night.” Mike’s arm covered his eyes, and they began fluttering in and out of droopiness, hardly in control.

 

“Don’t worry. You can sleep. I’ll just be here with my Pop Rocks.” Will sat down on the floor, in front of the couch where Mike’s other arm lay hanging.

 

“Huh, maybe some Pop Rocks might wake me up, actually…. How much do you have left?”

 

Will stammered, his mouth popping, “Um, I just dumped the last half of the last bag into my mouth, actually.”

 

“Oh. Darn. Okay.”

 

He lazily threw his arm over Will’s shoulder, letting his hand land almost protectively against Will’s chest, and Will rested his head against it, whispering an apology.

 

“It’s fine, Will. Don’t worry about it.” Mike adjusted his head into the pillow again, and let his eyes close.

 

Unbeknownst to Mike, Will appeared to be deep in thought. After a couple of minutes of no sound but the crackle of Pop Rocks, Will took a shuddering breath. After all, Lucas _had_ stopped him last night, telling him that his feelings were definitely, most likely, mutual.

 

Just as Mike worriedly sat up to see what was wrong, Will surged upwards, grabbed Mike by the neck, and twisted himself onto his knees to firmly plant his lips on Mike’s. Mike froze for a second. This is Will. Will is kissing him. Will Byers, his best friend, was kissing him, Mike Wheeler. And…. Wow. He swiftly altered his position, and began kissing back. His hands slipped to Will’s jaw, and pressed them closer together.

 

Something definitely exploded when Mike felt the new pressure against his lips. It wasn’t fireworks, though. Fireworks don’t show up when you kiss someone. Just, sensation. Suddenly, Will pulled back, looking for a reassurance of some kind, but Mike only nodded foolishly, not knowing what to expect.

 

Then, they were kissing again, but this time, something was poking at his mouth. Mike gasped, and Will quickly took the chance to deepen the kiss.

 

So _that’s_ what was exploding…. Mike felt the Pop Rocks enter his mouth, and promptly realized why Will had initiated the kiss, now, of all times. He smiled into the kiss, and pulled away giggling.

 

Resting their foreheads together, he sighed, “You gave me Pop Rocks, Byers.”

 

Will chuckled, and said, “Yeah, I did.”

 

“God. I’ve wanted this for so long,” Mike muttered before kissing Will again. And again…. Abruptly sprinkling Will’s face with kisses and pecks. Will squirmed a little, still smiling. He scrunched his nose before replying,

 

“Me too. Trust me.” Will eyed Mike with a smile, before climbing onto the couch with him and resting his head into his neck.

 

“Well, I’m awake now,” Mike commented, delighted.

 

“Yeah, you are. And, you got your fix of candy.”

 

“That I did.” Mike said ecstatically and unbelieving.

 

A high pitched voice interrupted their happiness with instant fear. “I thought you guys were doing boring math! If you wanted naps, you could have just told me! Boys, these days!” Holly stomped off towards the kitchen again. “You’re paying me back with food!”

 

“Mike, did she see….”

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“Do we seriously owe her food?”

 

Mike grumbled. “Yeah, we do. Or else she will definitely force herself into our next campaign. Remember that incident?”

 

“Christ, no, that won't be happening.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“We have to get up now, don’t we?”

 

“Unfortunately.”

 

“Alright, then.” Will stood up, and suck his hand out for Mike to take, which he did.

 

Hiding shared grins, the two boys walked upstairs hand in hand, ready to make do with whatever comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to criticize as long as it is constructive and I do love to hear what people think so yeah. Also, that was my first time describing a kiss so I thought I'd make it fun. :) *Shrugs*


End file.
